


Lips Are Movin'

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, F/M, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Astoria Greengrass teve coragem para ir contra todas as distrações sangues puras, casando-se com Draco Malfoy por amor, e não por escolha da família. No entanto, Daphne Greengrass não teve a mesma coragem. Seguiu o desejo de sua mãe e de seu falecido pai, casando-se com Blaise Zabini, mesmo amando a outro.O casamento parecia que seguia bem. Ela era feliz, com todo o luxo que poderia ter e, eventualmente, apaixonaria-se por seu marido. Ou, pelo menos, aprenderia a conviver com ele.Isso até que um novo cheiro começou a perfumar as camisas de seu marido.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 1





	Lips Are Movin'

Daphne Greengrass sempre teve os homens que queria aos seus pés. Só Draco Malfoy era proibido, pois Pansy Parkinson, sua melhor amiga, era apaixonada por ele.

Eles já deram uns amassos, mas, claro, Pansy jamais soube, nem poderia saber.

Era bem irônico que toda a obsessão de Pansy por Draco tenha feito com que ele se afastasse mais ainda dela. No final das contas, ele estava casado com a sua irmã mais nova, Astoria, algo que ninguém jamais esperava.

Daphne era a típica sangue pura, enquanto que Astoria era a bastarda rebelde.

Se tinha uma coisa que a loira precisava admitir era que, de certa forma, admirava Astoria. Ela tinha capacidade de ter caído em qualquer casa, mas não quis decepcionar a família, e _escolheu_ a Slytherin, mesmo sabendo que aquele não era o seu lugar.

Durante anos, tentou adaptar-se até que, em certo momento em sua vida, decidiu que não se importava mais com o que pensavam. A menina, que sofreu a infância toda pela madrasta e meia-irmã, decidiu ser ela mesma.

Isso era o que Daphne invejava nela.

Quando o pai delas morreu, Astoria pegou as suas coisas, e saiu de casa, apesar de seu último desejo de que todas as mulheres da vida dele ficassem bem. A relação entre Daphne e Astoria estava bem, mas a mãe de Daphne era um caso bem complicado. Impossível perdoar alguém assim, de uma hora para a outra.

No fim das contas, foi melhor mesmo que ela saísse de casa.

Daphne não teve coragem de fazer o mesmo. Os confortos e luxos de sua casa, as lembranças de uma vida inteira, embora isso envolvesse os maus tratos em Astoria, coisa da qual não se orgulhava... A sua identidade estava ali. Talvez esse fosse o problema.

Daphne tinha sido ensinada, desde sempre, a obedecer aos pais, sem contestar.

Mais tarde, ela seria obrigada a obedecer ao seu marido.

Mesmo depois da guerra, Alnilan Meyrick Greengrass negou-se a cancelar o casamento arranjado entre Daphne e seu colega de classe, Blaise Zabini. Argumentava que era o desejo de seu pai, embora Astoria sempre lhe dissesse que o pai delas gostaria de sua felicidade, em vez de um casamento por obrigação.

Daphne não era Astoria, embora quisesse ser. Ela casou-se com Blaise e, nos primeiros meses, era como se tudo ficaria bem. Ela estava cumprindo o desejo de seu pai, sentia que estava. Casada, seguindo a pureza da família e, eventualmente, se apaixonaria pelo marido, como acontecia com todos os casamentos arranjados no mundo bruxo. Se não se apaixonasse, se acostumaria em conviver com ele.

Era completamente normal aquilo.

Até que as mudanças começaram a acontecer.

**If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving**

**_(Se seus lábios estão se movendo, se seus lábios estão se movendo_ **

**If your lips are moving, then you’re lyin’, lyin’, lyin’, baby**

**_(Se seus lábios estão se movendo, então você está mentindo, baby)_ **

**If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving**

**_(Se seus lábios estão se movendo, se seus lábios estão se movendo)_ **

**If your lips are moving, I said you’re lyin’, lyin’, lyin’, baby**

**_(Se seus lábios estão se movendo, então você está mentindo, baby)_ **

Blaise dizia estar trabalhando até tarde. Como Daphne não tinha um emprego (não era bem visto pelas famílias mais tradicionais), ela permanecia em casa, esperando pela chegada do marido.

Uma da manhã.

Duas da manhã.

Três da manhã.

Ela nunca conseguia ficar acordada a tempo de ver a chegada dele.

Ele chegava, e já precisava ir para o trabalho novamente, exausto.

Como os elfos domésticos não podiam tocar em roupas, ou seriam todos libertados, ela era obrigada a cuidar dessa parte. Na verdade, ela poderia mandar alguma bruxa especializada fazê-lo, mas sentia necessidade de fazer algo.

Não precisar trabalhar era bom, mas era mais por não saber o que faria do que pela questão de trabalhar em si. Ela sentia que precisava fazer algo, ou enlouqueceria dentro daquela casa.

— Halzen! — ela gritou.

Não levou muito tempo para que um pequeno elfo se materializasse.

— Traga Astoria aqui, é urgente! — Daphne disse, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

— Halzen trará, senhora — ela curvou-se, antes de desaparecer.

Assim que a elfa sumiu, Daphne virou-se novamente para a camisa social verde, que segurava, analisando e cheirando cuidadosamente a gola.

— Daphne, o que...? — Astoria apareceu com Halzen, que logo desapareceu.

— Olhe isso! — ela mostrou a camisa para a irmã — Olhe isso! Aquele cachorro...

— Não perca a compostura — disse Astoria, calmamente — Venha! Vamos até a sala...

Ela largou a camisa no cesto, puxando o braço de Daphne até saírem da lavanderia.

— O que você planeja fazer? — Astoria perguntou, sentando-se no sofá, ao lado dela.

O que sua mãe diria?

Mandaria ela aguentar calada, pois era o que uma boa esposa fazia.

O que Astoria faria?

Terminaria tudo, naquele mesmo instante, sem importar-se com mais nada.

O que _ela_ faria?

— O que toda Slytherin faria, nesse tipo de situação — Daphne sorriu, quase imperceptivelmente.

— Não faça nenhuma loucura — pediu Astoria, segurando a mão da irmã.

— Não se preocupe, Asty. Ficarei bem — ela respondeu.

**Boy, look at me in my face**

**_(Garoto, olhe bem para mim)_ **

**Tell me that you’re not just about this bass**

**_(Me diga que você não se importa só com o meu corpo)_ **

**You really think I could be replaced?**

**_(Você realmente acha que eu poderia ser substituída?)_ **

**Nah, I come from outer space**

**_(Não, eu venho de outro planeta)_ **

**And I'm a classy girl, I'mma hold it up**

**_(E eu sou uma garota elegante, dou conta do recado)_ **

**You're full of something but it ain't love**

**_(Você está cheio de alguma coisa, mas não é amor)_ **

**And what we got, straight overdue**

**_(E o que temos já devia ter acabado há muito tempo)_ **

**Go find somebody new**

**_(Vai encontrar um novo alguém)_ **

— Marido — Daphne sorria friamente, mas era algo típico dos Slytherin, então Blaise nem importou-se.

— Arrume-se. Iremos a uma festa hoje — ele disse, antes de dar-lhe um beijo casto, e afastar-se.

— Isso é ótimo! — ela disse — Faz tempo que não vamos a uma.

Ele deu uma risada escassa.

— Sempre festeira, não é mesmo, Daphne? — ele alfinetou — Lembro-me bem de como você, Draco e Pansy divertiam-se.

As suas palavras pareciam ter um sentido por trás, mas ela não poderia importar-se menos. Suas conversas eram repletas de insinuações ocultas por frases formais.

— Você não ficava muito atrás, _amor_! — ela disse a última palavra com sarcasmo — Festas são divertidas, não há ninguém que não goste.

— Os Ravenclaw, talvez — retrucou Blaise, alargando a gravata — E Theodore, é claro. Não sei como que ele não foi parar naquela casa...

A menção do garoto fez com que o estômago de Daphne embrulhasse, como ela não se lembrava de ter feito antes.

Theo.

**You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny**

**_(Você pode me comprar brincos de diamante e negar, negar)_ **

**But I smell her on your collar, so, goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye**

**_(Mas eu sinto o cheiro dela em seu colarinho, então, adeus, adeus)_ **

De certa forma, aquele jeito intelectual dele sempre lhe chamou a atenção. Fazia completo contraste em relação a todos da Slytherin. Um diferencial entre tanto garotos que só queriam saber de dar amassos, como Draco e Blaise.

Ele sabia o que ela gostava, e puxava assunto com ela.

— Irão muitos investidores importantes. Vista-se com elegância! — disse Blaise, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

— E desde quando não o faço? — ela retrucou, um pouco irritada.

Sem dizer mais nada, Daphne afastou-se.

— Onde vai? — ele perguntou.

— Não quer que eu me vista com elegância? Tenho poucas horas — ela disse, abrindo o armário.

Blaise negou com a cabeça, sentando-se no seu lado da cama, tirando o relógio do pulso.

— Vou ver se consigo adiantar mais um pouco do trabalho — ele disse, casualmente, sabendo que Daphne pouco se importava para o que ele fazia, o que importava mesmo era o dinheiro entrando.

— Ótima ideia! — ela disse, distraída.

Já tinha o look perfeito em mente.

**I know you lie (lie)**

**_(Eu sei que você está mentindo (mentindo))_ **

**'Cause your lips are moving (moving)**

**_(Porque seus lábios estão se movendo (se movendo))_ **

**Tell me, do you think I'm dumb?**

**_(Me diga, você acha que sou idiota?)_ **

**I might be young (young), but I ain't stupid (stupid)**

**_(Posso ser jovem (jovem), mas não sou estúpida (estúpida))_ **

Quando Daphne viu aquele vestido, algumas semanas antes, ela tinha apaixonado-se completamente por ele. Ele era caro e completamente exótico, mas ela viu a beleza naquele tecido.

Do lado esquerdo, era um tecido preto e branco em estampa de onça. A saia desse lado era longa, enquanto que não tinha manga. Enquanto que do lado direito, a manga era comprida, e a saia era curta. O tecido, contrastando perfeitamente com o do outro lado, era inteiramente preto. O tecido de onça era mais leve e suave que o preto. E toda essa combinação encantou Daphne à primeira vista.

Seria a noite em que o vestiria pela primeira vez, desde que o comprou.

Exatamente no horário da festa, ela estava pronta.

Talvez, ela também descobriria com quem Blaise a traía.

O que doía não era o coração, ela não o amava. O que doía era o seu ego. Era linda, uma esposa elegante, e não admitia ser trocada por uma mulher de menores qualidades e atributos.

— Finalmente! — ela ouviu Blaise reclamar, no momento em que seus saltos pisaram no topo da escada.

Enquanto descia, viu como o marido levantava-se do sofá, e ficava embasbacado com a sua aparência.

Pena que ele não valorizava o que tinha.

— Daphne, que... — ele começou, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

— Se atrasar é charme, mas a festa tem horário para terminar — ela interrompeu-o, sabendo que seu olhar estava fixo em seu decote, que ela tentou disfarçar com um colar longo.

— Certo, vamos — ele disse, contrariado.

**Talking around in circles with your tongue**

**_(Falando a mesma coisa várias vezes)_ **

**I gave you bass (bass), you gave me sweet talk (sweet talk)**

**_(Eu te dei o meu melhor, você me deu sua lábia (lábia))_ **

**Saying how I’m your number one**

**_(Falando sobre como eu era a única)_ **

**But I know you lie (lie)**

**_(Mas eu sei que você está mentindo (mentindo))_ **

**Your lips are moving (moving)**

**_(Porque seus lábios estão se movendo (se movendo))_ **

**Baby, don't you know I'm done?**

**_(Baby, você não percebeu que já estou cansada?)_ **

A festa era tão empolgada como todas as festas de negócio entre os sangues puros. Apesar da igualdade após a guerra, a maior parte da alta sociedade bruxa seguia sendo de sangue puro, com algumas exceções de mestiços.

Daphne precisou contentar-se em ficar sentada, bebendo taças e taças de vinho, sob os olhares de inveja e luxúria de todos do salão, quando sua vontade maior era de dançar até não aguentar caminhar sobre os saltos finos.

— Surpreende-me que esteja em uma festa como essa.

A loira virou-se, vendo a Theo Nott de pé, atrás de sua cadeira, segurando também uma taça, que ele levantou levemente, como em um brinde.

— Daphne — ele disse.

— Theo — ela respondeu.

— As irmãs Greengrass estão bem encaminhadas — ele deu um sorriso de lado — Vi Draco com Astoria, acho que eles não virão aqui hoje.

— Não é do feitio deles — Daphne concordou.

Voltando seu olhar para frente, percebeu como Blaise sumiu de suas vistas.

— Eu sinto muito — disse Theo, antes de tomar um gole.

— Pelo quê? — ela perguntou, sem olhá-lo.

— Você sabe o porquê — ele disse, simplesmente — Suponho que não tenha falado com Pansy desde que se formaram. Ela não deve ter aceitado muito bem o fato de ter perdido Draco para Astoria...

Daphne sentiu o sangue ferver, quando percebeu que tudo se encaixava.

Aquele perfume tão familiar em sua camisa era o de Pansy.

Se não fosse por aquele casamento arranjado, eles teriam se casado, com toda a certeza. Exceto pelo fato de que mulheres como Pansy nasceram para serem a diversão dos homens, e não para o casamento, de fato.

— Dance comigo! — Daphne deu um sorriso falsamente inocente.

O brilho no olhar de Theo deixava bem claro que ele sabia sobre as intenções dela.

**If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving**

**_(Se seus lábios estão se movendo, se seus lábios estão se movendo_ **

**If your lips are moving, then you’re lyin’, lyin’, lyin’, baby**

**_(Se seus lábios estão se movendo, então você está mentindo, baby)_ **

**If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving**

**_(Se seus lábios estão se movendo, se seus lábios estão se movendo)_ **

**If your lips are moving, I said you’re lyin’, lyin’, lyin’, baby**

**_(Se seus lábios estão se movendo, então você está mentindo, baby)_ **

— Você tem muito sangue frio — desabafou Astoria — Aguentar toda essa situação, e por tanto tempo...

— Estou vingando-me — disse Daphne.

— E muita paciência — ela retrucou — Afinal de contas, isso não dará em nada! Como nunca dá... Os dois se traem mutuamente, mas ninguém se divorcia, porque o dinheiro e o luxo os mantém unidos.

Astoria bufou audivelmente, levantando-se da poltrona, e afastando-se da irmã.

— Está enganada! — disse Daphne, em voz alta.

— Estou? Eu sei que você sempre foi apaixonada pelo Theo, mas nunca percebeu isso, ou nunca teve coragem... — a morena soltou uma risada de escárnio — A questão é que é tarde demais! Ele será sempre o amante, o outro. E, todas as noites, dormirá com a consciência de que é proibido! E que você divide a cama com outro homem, que era um dos melhores amigos dele no colégio.

— Ele não gosta de dormir com a Pansy? — perguntou sua meia irmã, com tranquilidade — Pois ele poderá fazê-lo todas as noites de sua vida. Quero ver se aguenta olhar para a cara dela, quando eu lhe der esse direito.

— Eu já não lhe entendo mais! — confessou Astoria.

— Venha para a festa de hoje à noite. Você entenderá!

— Daphne...

— Eu colocarei um ponto final nessa história. E sinto que precisarei de seu apoio, irmã.

— Algum motivo especial para isso? — Blaise perguntou, os olhares fixos em seus relatórios.

— Só quero uma festa em que eu possa dançar de verdade — reclamou Daphne — Sem toda aquela formalidade...

— Entre “amigos”? — ele perguntou, incrédulo.

— Não seria má ideia. Traga nossos antigos colegas — ela deu de ombros, tirando a mão da mesa dele — Ah! E traga Pansy também, há tanto tempo que não falo com ela...

Ele limpou a garganta audivelmente.

— Certo! Eu farei uma lista — Blaise respondeu, dispensando-a.

**Hey, baby, don't you bring them tears**

**_(Hey, baby, não me venha com essas lágrimas)_ **

**'Cause it's too late, too late, baby**

**_(Porque é muito tarde, baby, muito tarde)_ **

**You only love me when you're here**

**_(Você só me ama quando está aqui)_ **

**You're so two-faced, two-faced, babe**

**_(Você é tão duas caras, duas caras, querido)_ **

Daphne não se fez de rogada.

Era a primeira entre todas aquelas festas em que sentia-se como nos tempos de Hogwarts, rodeada por pessoas de convívio quase que diário, e sem necessidade de manter toda a pose arrogante. Além do necessário, é claro. Pose deveria ser mantida sempre.

— Pansy não é tão ruim quanto vocês pensam — Draco argumentava, sentado em uma mesa, com Astoria.

— Considerando que ela era a sua prostituta pessoal — sua esposa deu uma risada debochada.

— Estou falando sério — ele revirou os olhos, sorrindo — Ela era uma grande amiga.

— Eu também pensava isso — Daphne meteu-se no assunto.

— Por quê? Não pensa mais? — Draco estranhou — Vocês sempre foram próximas...

Astoria olhou fixamente para a amiga, que não estava mais prestando atenção neles.

— Theo! Venha aqui! — ela acenou para ele, que parecia um pouco temeroso, olhando sempre ao redor.

— Procurando por alguém, Theo? — provocou Astoria.

— Não! Ninguém! — ele disse, nervoso.

— Outro que sumiu. Tudo bom, Theo? — perguntou Draco.

— Tudo sim... — ele respondeu, sorrindo levemente.

— Eu queria entender onde é que Blaise foi se meter — pronunciou-se Draco — Nos convida, e nem vem nos receber...

— Deve estar se divertindo por aí — disse Daphne, com desprezo.

Quando a festa já chegava ao fim, Daphne resolveu que era hora de agir.

— Você tem certeza? — Theo perguntou.

— O que foi, Theodore? Não sente qualquer coisa por mim? — ela perguntou — Se for assim, não se preocupe. Eu posso seguir sozinha, só quero acabar com isso.

— Eu não disse isso — ele interrompeu-a — As pessoas vão falar...

— Sempre falam — ela retrucou.

Ela apontou a varinha para a garganta, pensando “Sonorus”, antes de subir as escadas, até uma altura digna.

— Daphne! O que pensa que está fazendo? — Blaise resolveu aparecer, sem preocupar-se em ajeitar as roupas tortas e amassadas.

— Essa festa não é para me divertir — disse Daphne, sua voz soando por todo o salão — Eu não pedi essa festa para nos divertirmos, Blaise. Eu pedi essa festa para me despedir...

— Do que você está falando? — ele começou a irritar-se, subindo as escadas na direção dela — Se “despedir”?

— Sim, me despedir. Casamo-nos por obrigação, e eu nunca importei-me com isso. Só que tem uma coisa que eu tenho que é amor próprio, e não vou me submeter a esse joguinho de traições por mais tempo — disse Daphne, sem mover-se.

— Do que está falando? Traições? — ele debochou.

— Você achou o quê? Que eu não ia descobrir? Que eu não ia importar-me? Você e Pansy não são muito discretos — ela apontou para a marca de batom evidente na gola de sua camisa social.

Olhando de soslaio, viu como Pansy tentava ajeitar a sua maquiagem borrada, sem sucesso.

— Mas não se preocupe, querido — ela deu um sorriso malicioso — Você não foi o único. Eu só fui mais inteligente do que você. Sabe, eu já ouvi dizer que homens traem as mulheres por safadeza, enquanto as mulheres traem os homens por falta de carinho... Ou por vingança mesmo.

O olhar de raiva dele foi o bastante para ela ganhar a sua noite, além da vergonha que estava lhe fazendo passar.

— Inclusive, eu estou grávida. Mas, é claro, não é seu — ela tomou coragem para passar as costas da mão em sua bochecha, debochadamente, antes de afastar-se — Aproveite bem a festa!

“Quietus” ela pensou, desfazendo o feitiço, já satisfeita pelo resultado que causou.

Porque nenhum homem humilha uma Greengrass sem receber dez vezes pior.


End file.
